All - Stars
by nWo 4 life1
Summary: A battle quest featuring stars from games and T.V


ALL - STARS  
  
This story has a large mix of characters, including Sonic the Hedgehog  
and Mario and Luigi. Characters come from T.V and games.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this series.   
However, the storyline is mine, so do not steal it.  
  
written by Stefan or nWo 4 life  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
The sun was coming up in the early hours of the morning, but Mario  
had been up for a while. The birds were singing and there was the   
prospect of a beautiful day ahead of all the residents of Purple  
Town. Mario was practicing his fireball on a tree.  
  
'Haah!' Mario summoned a fireball and threw it at the tree. That  
one must have been a bit too powerful; it shot the tree into orbit.  
  
'Uh oh. This is not good' Mario said, and as he spoke Luigi came  
running out of the house.  
  
'What'sa going on here?' inquired Luigi 'What happened to the tree?'  
Mario was blushing and looking sheepish.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on the rural district of Purple Town, some people were awake  
too. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Shadow their old enemy, who was   
turned good by a scientist in Green City, were trudging up the mountain,  
with their snowboards over their backs.  
  
'I hope you can last the pace this time, Knuckles. Last time me and   
Sonic wiped the floor with you.'  
  
'Oh go back to the lad where you came from Shadow. Today, we are  
redrafting teams.'  
  
Shadow and Sonic were the pair who completely wiped the floor with  
Knuckles and Tails last time, but this time, Sonic got Knuckles and   
Shadow got Tails. They took out their boards and took their places.  
Amy came on to the grid with a checkered flag.  
  
'Everyone ready?' asked Amy. Everyone gave her the thumbs up.  
  
'In five, four, three, two, one, GO!'  
  
They all pushed themselves down the hill and started blazing around   
the course. Shadow took an early lead, just in front of both Sonic and   
Knuckles. Tails as usual was lagging behind. Shadow was by far the   
fastest and pulled off some neat tricks at the jumps. Then came the   
worst bit. There was almost a vertical drop ahead of them, and Shadow was  
charging toward it with such velocity, you could mistake him for a rocket.  
Then he dropped, with Sonic and Knuckles right behind him. The drop was   
fierce and as Tails went down the drop, he lost his place and tumbled   
down. Then Shadow roared out of the dip and slided victoriously passed  
the finish line, where Amy was flashing her checkered flag.   
  
'Shadow wins' Amy proclaimed, and Shadow smirked.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The gang were back at their hut in the village watching some Beyblading   
on the T.V. Then suddenly, the sky went dark, all the lights went off  
except the T.V, and Bowser appeared on the screen.  
  
'People of Purple Town and beyond, I am Bowser. How does every warrior  
out there fancy a new challenge. I am starting a new tournament for   
fighting and the prize is 500,000 dollars in cash. All you have to  
do is collect 20 gold medallions.   
At the start of the competition, when you sign in you will receive 5   
medallions. You must battle people to win medallions. If you win,   
you get medallions, and if you lose, you must give the winner the   
set amount of Medallions agreed at the start of the fight. After you   
collect 20 medallions; come to my castle near Pink Village. The first  
4 singles fighters and first 4 doubles teams to reach my castle get a  
place in the finals.   
There are 2 competitions, the singles and doubles tournaments. If you  
enter in single and win the finals, you will win the prize money If  
you also defeat me. If you win the doubles finals, you must face my   
sidekicks, Wario and Waluigi. Good Luck. Fwaaaa haaaah haaaah.' Bowser  
went off the airwaves.  
  
Bowser turned to Wario and Waluigi. 'There will be a lot of people in  
the tournament. My seers inform me Sonic will compete in Singles and  
the Mario Brothers will enter as a team. Make sure they win, and make  
sure you are ready. I trust you can take out the brothers who have   
caused me grief for too many years?'  
  
'We can a do it' said Wario  
  
'It will be a no problemo' said Waluigi.  
  
'Good. I'll take Sonic. And when we defeat them both, we can trap them   
in the castle forever. They will never see the light of day again.  
  
Bowser and his cronies laughed as they looked down upon the land. 


End file.
